As environmental contamination and resource exhaustion concerns have increased, interest in systems for storing energy and efficiently using the stored energy has also increased. There is also increased interest in renewable energy that does not cause pollution during power generation. Thus, research into energy storage systems, which may be used with renewable energy, a power storage battery system, and existing grid power is being actively conducted.